The Heart and Head Connection
by mandielouluvsewe
Summary: This is when your heart and head need to find connection when it comes to love. Prequel to Vegas Is Forever and Love and Marriage.
1. Introductions

**Author Notes: This is my second fanfic that I am actually follow through with. LOL I hope you like it. But just for your knowledge this NOT for the faint of heart this is going to have content that most will not like. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee were sitting at their desk doing work. The elevator opens and out walks 3 people. They could see it was Palmer and Breena, his too hot for him girlfriend says Tony, but the third person was unrecognizable and behind them so she was hard to see.

They get to the bullpen and stop right by Tony's desk. The girl behind them remained there until Breena turned around and grabbed her arm, pulling her up to stand by her. She was a beautiful girl; she just didn't really care about her looks like her sister did. She had dirty blonde hair in a ponytail, very little makeup, and a Ludo fitted shirt on with jeans that hugged every curve of her hips and thighs then flared out on the bottom. She was also wearing white running shoes with blue strips on them. She looked like she was mid to late 20s and had body that could kill.

"Hey guys this is my baby sister Jessica." Breena said wrapping her arm around her sister and holding her close.

"Breena…. I told you I want to be called Jessi!" Jessi whispered to her sister.

"Sorry…. I forgot." Breena whispered back. "She came up for the wedding so Jimmy and I are taking her for a tour of the base." She said to the others.

"Oh well isn't that nice." Ziva said with a smile. "I'm Ziva David." She said extending her hand.

Jessi put her hand out and shook Ziva's. Then Tony and McGee introduced themselves and she shook their hands also.

"Well we better get going," Breena said putting her arm into Palmer's and her sister's, "Lots to see and so little time."

They all headed off to take the tour and Tony, Ziva, and McGee all went back to what they were doing.

Just then Gibbs came in and said, "Grab your gear, we have a dead marine." And they were all off to investigate.

Palmer was taking the girls all through the building and saved the two best places for last, Abby's lab and autopsy.

When they got to Abby's lab she was hard at work on the case that Gibbs had just announced earlier. She was analyzing a picture. She turned around and spotted Palmer and the girls.

"Hey Jim, showing Breena and her sister around?" Abby asked assume that Jessi was Breena's sister.

"Yup…. Giving them the tour and I saved the best two places for last…" Palmer said with a smile.

"O yea and what are those?" Abby asked knowing the answer.

"Well your lab and autopsy of course." He said with a chuckle.

"You got some pretty cool stuff in here." Jessi said checking out Abby's equipment. "And I like your taste in music."

"Thank you, I'll have to burn you a cd sometime." Abby said while typing.

"That would be cool. I'm Jessi by the way."

Abby put her hand out, "Abby…" They shook hands and Abby went back to her work.

"Well we better go so you can work in peace." Palmer said.

"Alright well you guys have fun!" Abby said with a wave and returned quickly back to her work.

When they got to autopsy, Duckie had gotten the body and was examining it.

"Why Hello Mr. Palmer, the soon to be Mrs. Palmer, and her sister. How is the tour going?" Duckie asked with excitement.

"Pretty good Dr. Mallard, By the way this is Jessi." Palmer said putting his arm out to indicate who he was talking about.

"Well hello young lady! I'm Doctor Mallard, but you can call me Duckie." He extended his hand and Jessi and he shook.

"Would like some help Dr. Mallard?" Palmer asked to be courteous.

"No you have company with you. I wouldn't want to spoil the fun!" Duckie said going back to his work.

"Well then we'll leave you to it then." Palmer said escorting the girls out.

Palmer, Breena, and Jessi got back up to the bullpen and there sat the team working on the case themselves.

Tony and Ziva were telling Gibbs the information they had found for the case.

Jessi stopped and was watching them at work and she found it fascinating. Tony and Ziva slowly turned around to find Jessi listening in.

"O I'm sorry but the technology you guys have is completely fascinating." Jessi said embarrassed.

Tony licked his lips slightly and smiled. "Its no big deal we just thought that maybe you knew something about the case." He said with a chuckle.

Jessi gave him a slight crooked smile.

Just then Abby came up with something she found portraying to the case. The team talked about what she found as Palmer, Breena, and Jessi were starting to walk to the elevator.

"Hey….. Jessi is it?" Abby said all of a sudden.

Jessi turned around, "Yea…."

"Where are you sleeping tonight?" Abby asked walking towards her.

"On mine and Jimmy's couch, why?" Breena answered for her.

"Because I have a bed I can offer you…. Well it's kind of a bed….. If you don't mind sharing?" Abby asked looking at Jessi.

"That would be great." Jessi said with excitement. "It beats listening to my sister and James humping all night!"

"Jessi…. We do NOT hump all night!" Breena said defensively.

"Sis…. Whether you go all night or not is no business of mine," Jessi said to her sister, "I don't want to hear it at all." Jessi then turned towards Abby, "I would love to stay at your place Abby, Thank you."

"Great!" Abby said with glee. "I'll call Jim with the address later… Wait I have bowling with the nuns tonight…." Abby then turned towards McGee. "Timmy….. You wouldn't mind keeping her company until I get back would you?"

McGee just shook his head no, "She could come over to my apartment and hang out I guess."

"Good!" Abby started jumping up and down with excitement. She then turned to Jessi, "We will have a total girl's night when I get from McGee's."

"Well I'll go down with my sis and Palmer to get my stuff and just hang out if that's cool?" Jessi looked around for objections.

"I don't mind you can hang in my lab." Abby said.

"Cool…. Then I'll be right back." Jessi said turning to walk towards the elevators with Palmer and Breena.

When they got in the elevator Breena turned to her sister, "Are you crazy or something? Sleeping at someone's house that you have just met? What she's into witchcraft or something and puts you up as an offering?" Breena said with a stern voice.

"She's not into witchcraft Bree, believe me!" Palmer piped in.

"Just butt out Jimmy!" Breena quickly turned and gave him a look that could kill.

"Breena," Jessi said turning her sister towards her again, "It's not much different from staying with you and Jimmy. I barely know either of you and you're my sister. And plus what are you so worried about? Now you and Jimmy can have a romantic evening without your little sister tagging along." Jessi said turning and facing the door.

They got to the lobby and went out to the car. Jessi got her things and started to head back to the building when Breena grabbed her arm.

"Call us if you need us to come get you ok?" Breena said hugging her sister good-bye.

Jessi forced her way out of the hug and headed for the building again, "I doubt I will," Jessi said under her breath as she walked away. "A night away from my sister is going to be grand."

McGee unlocked his door and put his arm out for Jessi to go in first like a gentleman should. Jessi put her purse by the door and walked further in.

"So what do you do for fun while you have a chance at home?" Jessi asked turning towards McGee.

"Well I write…."

"O yea what do you write?" Jessi interrupted.

"Well right now I'm writing the sequel to my book, Deep Six." McGee said braggingly.

"That's you? I LOVE that book." Jessi said with excitement.

"You read it?" McGee asked surprised.

"Yea… I love the story of all the people in there." Jessi said sitting on the couch, "It just seems so real."

"Well it is based off my NCIS team." McGee said nervously as he sat on the other end of the couch.

"So whose who?" Jessi asked turning to him.

"Well of course McGregor is me, Lisa is Ziva, Tommy is Tony, L. J. Tibbs is Gibbs, and Amy Sutton is Abby."

"Oh that's pretty cool… You think you could write a character based on me in one of your books?" Jessi asked with a hopeful flirty smile.

McGee laughed, "Sure."

Just then they heard a loud crash.

McGee went to check it out, and as soon as he left, something was put in front of Jessi's nose and soon she felt sleepy.

**Review please I would love to hear from you.**


	2. The Week in Hell

**Author's note: First I would like to give a BIG s/o to my sister and thank her for helping me with this story. I forgot to thank her in my last chapter so I'm righting my wrong. Also just know this is not for the faint of heart. If you don't like the subject in my story don't read it. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ANYTHING.

Jessi's eyes started to open her eyes. Everything around her looked fuzzy. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes. That helped her to see clearer. She noticed she was in a dark room and it was cold. She looked to her left and there laid McGee with a big gash in his head.

"McGee!" she yelled shaking him to wake up.

He then began to move and lift himself up. When he sat all the way up Jessi leaped towards him and hugged him.

"Thank God you're alive!" she said squeezing him.

McGee pried her off him. "Where are we?" He asked just as he realized his head was hurting.

"I don't know." Jessi said looking around.

Just then they heard footsteps and saw a shadowy figure started walking towards them.

"Oh so you are awake now." The man said with a Mexican accent. The man came into clear view and it was Alejandro Rivera, the son of Pedro Hernandez, the man who killed Gibb's family.

"What are you doing out of prison?" McGee asked.

"I got out on good behavior, McGee." Alejandro said with a smirk, "And now I am back for my revenge on Gibbs."

McGee gave him an evil look and asked, "What does Jessi have to do with your revenge?"

"You see McGee, I was waiting outside your apartment building to just get you, because we both know Gibbs is lost without his computer geek, and saw a female was with you, I assumed it was Abby and thought I could kill two birds with one stone. Then when we got here, I realized that it wasn't Abby. But I'm sure she being kidnapped will do some damage to Gibbs so I thought, what the hell? Let's keep her."

Rivera then went up to Jessi and ran his fingers down her cheek. "And besides McGee she's a very beautiful girl."

Jessi then slapped it away and spit on Rivera, which in turn he reached down and smacked her across the face so hard that she knocked out. He then grabbed her leg and started dragging her away. McGee tried to grab her hands to pull her back but Rivera was going so fast that McGee heard a pop and assumed that it was her leg popping out of socket. And soon they were out of sight.

Meanwhile at NCIS, Abby came running off the elevator and ran over to Gibbs.

"McGee and Jessi were kidnapped!" She hollered as she ran.

Tony jumped up, "WHAT?"

"I went to McGee's apartment to pick up Jessi and no one was there and there is blood on the floor and there was this note on his desk." Abby said handing the note to Gibbs.

It read as followed: I'm back! Come and get me! Signed, Rivera.

"What are we going to do, Gibbs?" Abby asked crying into Gibbs' chest.

Gibbs grabbed Abby by the shoulders and looked her in the eye, "We'll find them; calm down." He then looked up at the team, "Grab your gear we're going to McGee's."

Ziva and Tony grabbed their gear and followed Gibbs.

"What about the case you're working on Gibbs?"

The team turned around and there stood their director, Vance.

"One of my team is missing; don't you think that is a little more important, Leon? Give the case to someone else because we have a case to solve." Gibbs said turning and walking towards the elevators and the team followed.

McGee sat with his head buried in his hands beating himself up for not fighting for Jessi. Just then Rivera walks back in with a naked Jessi on his shoulder. He threw down on the floor and she was still unconscious and McGee could see she had bruises all over her body.

"Why is she naked?" McGee asked grabbing a blanket and covering Jessi.

"I had to teach her a lesson in manners." Rivera said in a dark voice. Then he turned and left.

McGee got closer to Jessi and grabbed her up in his arms. Soon Jessi woke up and sat up.

"What happened?" she turned and asked McGee.

McGee just grabbed her into his arms and held her strong. She then noticed she was naked and felt wet on her legs. Jessi pushed herself away from McGee and opened the blanket slightly and saw it was blood running down her legs. She tried to pull her knees to her face but her right leg hurt to move it. So instead she turned to McGee and buried her head in his chest and cried.

"I was raped, wasn't I , McGee?" Jessi asked into McGee's chest.

McGee grabbed her by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Yes, but I won't let it happen again. I'm so sorry Jessi." McGee said pulling her back to his chest.

Back at NCIS, Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, and Abby were all working frantically to find McGee and Jessi. It had been three days since they had been kidnapped and tension was high. Palmer was off for those days and came back just that morning. He went to go visit Abby in her lab. He looked at the computer and it was pictures of McGee's apartment.

"Why do you have pictures of McGee's apartment?" Palmer asked suspiciously.

Abby whipped around and saw Palmer sitting there and quickly got rid of the pictures. "Oh nothing, just trying to figure out where I can set up his surprise party for his birthday." Abby said trying to cover everything up and not to freak out Palmer.

"You know you're a bad liar, Abby Sciuto." Palmer said walking closer to her. "What's going on?"

Abby took a deep breath, "McGee and Jessi were kidnapped." Abby said sorrowful.

"Abby what did I tell you about lying?" Palmer said not wanting to believe it.

Just then Gibbs came down. "What you got, Abs?"

"To be honest, Gibbs, absolutely nothing….." Abby said hanging her head. "I can't find any place where Rivera could have taken them."

"This has something to do with Rivera?" Palmer yelled and stormed out.

Gibbs followed him out and they rode the elevator up to the bullpen so that Gibbs could tell him everything. But when they got there Breena was up there, Duckie had called her.

"Breena!" Palmer said surprised.

"Jimmy, why did Dr. Mallard call me up here?" she asked walking towards Palmer.

"Honey, your sister has been kidnapped." Palmer said breaking the bad news to her.

"What? What do you mean my sister has been kidnapped?" she asked stepping even closer to Palmer. "You know Jimmy I didn't even want my sister up here…. YOU talked me into it…. You said that family is most important….. YOU said that family is the only ones that will always be there…. Well where is my family Jimmy? Where is she?" She screams at the whole team.

"Baby calm down." Palmer said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Breena brushed it off and just looked at him with the same look she gave him 3 days ago.

McGee held Jessi. Rivera had just thrown Jessi back by McGee an hour ago from the torture she had been dealing with for a week now.

Jessi turned her head sideways on McGee's chest. "I thought you said your team would save us?" Jessi said through her tears.

"They will, Jessi, just give them time." McGee said stroking her hair.

"McGee, it's been a week and they aren't here." She said pushing away from him. "I'm beginning to believe they're never coming." She pulled her one good knee up to her face and leaned her bruised cheek on it. She winced from the pain. McGee scooted closer and just wrapped his arm around her.

"They'll be here Jessi. Just don't give up, please. It would kill me if you gave up. You have to keep fighting." McGee said trying to inspire her.

She looked up at him. "What's the use? For a week we have been stuck in this hell hole with no means of escape. I'm the one whose being tortured, McGee. I'm the one he's hurting."

McGee took his arm from behind her and brushed his thumb on the bruise on her cheek. "No, you're not."

Jessi looked deep into McGee's eyes. She could see that Rivera taken her off to where he would rape her and bringing her back even more bloody and bruised than before was killing McGee. She then reached up and put her hands on the back of McGee's hand and brought it to her mouth.

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize how much this must be torturing you." Jessi said against his hand.

McGee then released his hand from Jessi's and placed it on the back of her neck and pulled her towards him. Their lips met and even McGee's hand pressing on the back of Jessi's neck hurt, she didn't care because this was the closes thing she had to refuge in the past week. The kiss was sweet but passionate. Jessi would have never thought that the guy she had been kidnapped with was such a good kisser.

While they were kissing, Rivera walked in and saw them. "So I see we have two love birds in our midst." He said in his dark Mexican voice.

McGee and Jessi separated and stared at Rivera in fear. They weren't sure what he was going to do, but they knew it wasn't going to be nice.

Just then Rivera pulled on Jessi's hurt leg again and pulled her so hard that she hit her head on the concrete. She winced from both the pain of her leg being pulled and her head hitting the concrete.

"Let's see how your boyfriend likes this, Little Bit." Rivera said with a smirk. He then removed the blanket from her naked body and shoved 4 of his fingers into her vagina. At first he was going slowly but when McGee shoved him away he got a rope and tied him to a pipe that was in the middle of the room. He then proceeded to thrust harder and faster until Jessi reached her climax and her cum came pouring out of her. When that was through, he then licked his fingers in a satisfied way.

"Now I think you have learned your lesson, Little Bit." Rivera said standing up and starting to walk away.

Just then the door busted open and there stood Gibbs and Tony standing there guns up and ready to shoot. Rivera held his hands up and hard a smile on his face.

"Finally figured it out Gibbs, I see." He said as Tony turned him around and put the hand cuffs on him. Tony threw him to Gibbs and ran to cut McGee lose.

"Don't worry Gibbs. I kept McGee safe. But as for Little Bit, I had my way with her. And she will NEVER forget me." Rivera said as Gibbs walked him to the police car.

After Tony got McGee untied he ran over and wrapped Jessi in the blanket lying on the ground. Tony picked her limb body up and carried her to the car.

On the ride back to NCIS Jessi was laying on Tony's chest sleeping while Gibbs drove and McGee sat up in the front seat. All he could think about was that kiss and he glanced in the back seat and saw how peaceful she was. It was the first time he had seen her in such peace in a week. So he turned back around and drifted to sleep himself.

**Review please :)**


	3. Just One More Look

**Author's note: This story is not for the faint of heart. And also now I want to give the biggest thanks for helping me to my bestest friends, Nanny Loo and Brenna. :)**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Gibbs, Tony, McGee, and Jessi were getting off the elevator at NCIS. Tony was carrying Jessi bridal style since she could not walk. He then took her straight to the autopsy for Duckie to check her out. As they passed, Breena buried her face into Palmer's chest. She couldn't stand seeing her sister like that. Palmer stoked the back of her head and just tried to comfort her.

When Tony reached autopsy Duckie was all ready to examine her. Tony laid her down on the table with the blanket still on and then he left the room.

"Dr. Mallard, is this going to hurt?" Jessi asked in a tired voice.

"I'll be as gentle as I can, my dear." Duckie said with the deepest sympathy.

He then removed the blanket from her body and began the examination. While he was examining her, he talked to her to get her mind of the fact of what Duckie was checking. They talked about her interest and her life back at home. They talked about anything and everything then soon he was done and he wrapped her back up in the blanket. Duckie then called for Ziva to bring down some clothes and help her get dressed so that she didn't have to go to the hospital completely naked and she could get rid of that awful blanket.

Ziva came down with an NCIS jumpsuit and helped Jessi get dressed. Tony had followed to carry her when she was dressed but he didn't enter the room until he was told.

"Ziva, can I ask you a personally question?" Jessi said quietly.

"Have I ever been through something like this? Well the answer is yes." Ziva said pulling the pants leg over her hurt leg. "I wasn't raped but I was tortured to the point I was begging for my life to be over."

Jessi just hung her head and Ziva helped her sit up. Ziva then waved Tony to come in and Tony picked Jessi up and carried her onto the elevator and when they reached the top he carried her to the car for Palmer and Breena.

When they were in the car Breena turned around to the back seat. "Jessica, you may argue me on this but I don't care. You are my sister and I am going to take care of you. You are not going home. I called your roommate and she is sending your things." She said in a stern voice while they were on their way to the hospital to have them check Jessi's leg.

Jessi just nodded because she knew there was no sense in arguing; when her sister committed to something that was it.

A month later Jessi was healed enough she could walk again. She walked into the bathroom where Breena was getting ready.

"Breena, can you give me a makeover?" Jessi asked looking at the floor.

Breena hopped up and clapped her hands in joy. "Of course I would." Then Breena grabbed Jessi's arm and dragged her into her room and rummaging through her dresser drawers and pulling out outfits that Jessi would have never wore otherwise.

As Breena was digging through her clothes she asked her sister why she wanted the makeover. Jessi just told her she wanted to look presentable when she goes and thank the team personally.

Breena just shrugged her shoulders and picked the clothes she thought Jessi would look great in, and then she dragged her back to the bathroom and did her hair and makeup. At the end she looked pretty hot. Then Breena finished getting ready and she, Palmer, and Jessi all got in the car and went to NCIS headquarters.

When they were getting off the elevator, Jessi hid behind Palmer and her sister. Then they got to the bullpen and she stepped out beside her sister.

As soon as she did McGee and Tony jumped up out of their chairs. _Is that the same girl that was here a month ago? _Tony thought. McGee's jaw just remained dropped. He couldn't say anything or even think anything besides, WOW!

Jessi walked slightly head of the other two. "I just wanted to come personally thank you all for helping me through everything." She said really just staring at McGee.

McGee just smiled and blushed as he looked down at his desk. Jessi could do nothing but smile her little crooked smile and blush herself. "Well I guess I'm going to thank Dr….. I mean Duckie….." with that Jessi was walking with Palmer and Breena to the elevator to autopsy.

When they reached autopsy Duckie smiled at Jessi. "It's good to see you walking around, my dear." Duckie said as he went to give her a hug. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Thank you Duckie, for EVERYTHING!" a tear started to roll down her cheek as she said that.

"Anytime dear." Duckie just smiled at her.

"Well I think I'm going to go see Abby." Jessi said wiping her eyes and leaving the room. Jessi got on the elevator by herself and just dropped to the floor. She pulled her legs up to her head and just balled into her knees. Being in the autopsy was reminding her of everything that happened. The elevator finally reached Abby's lab and she stood up straightened out her clothes and wiped the tears off her face. Jessi got off the elevator as the doors opened and walked into Abby's lab.

Abby turned away from her computer to see who it was. When she saw it was Jessi she flung herself towards her and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm so glad to see you're doing so much better!" Abby squealed in her ear.

Jessi grabbed her by the shoulders and stood her up. "Yeah…. I had some good doctors that took care of me." Jessi said with a chuckle.

Abby went to go get her chair from her other computer and offered it to Jessi so she could sit and talk with her. Abby wanted to make up for time she lost from not having her girl's night. Jessi sat down in the chair and Abby stood by her computer.

"So how have you been?" Abby asked going back to her work. She was looking at bullets and comparing them to guns.

"Well, if the nightmares would go away then I would be doing so much better." Jessi said putting her head in her hand and her elbow on the desk. Abby turned towards her and saw the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well are Palmer and your sister helping any?" Abby asked curiously.

"Nope…. I wake up screaming and they just stay in their bed snoring happily." Jessi said with a tinge of anger in her voice.

Abby was feeling sad for Jessi. Abby herself had never been through something this bad but she still has some nightmares of her ex stalking her. "So what's with the fancy dress up?" Abby asked to get her mind off of it.

"Oh, just wanted to look presentable to say thank you to everyone." Jessi said blushing and scratching the back of her head.

Abby looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "So who's the guy?" Abby asked knowing she was lying.

"Am I that obvious?" Jessi asked with a scrunched face.

Abby just nodded her head.

"Well… actually…. It's….. McGee…." Jessi said blushing slightly.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah…. I don't know he was there for me through it all and he is pretty cute…. Don't you think?" Jessi said looking straight into Abby's eyes.

Abby went right back to work. "Yeah I guess he is kind of cute." Abby said trying to ignore the subject. "Well I've got to get back to work so how about I call you later. I'll get the number from Palmer."

Jessi just nodded her head and stood up, hugged Abby goodbye and then got on the elevator and went up to the bullpen. Breena was there with Palmer waiting for her to get back up there. Jessi just rolled her eyes, because for the past month that's all it's been. Palmer and Breena would treat her like she was child and she couldn't do anything for herself. Jessi told everyone in the bullpen goodbye, and she and Breena went to the elevator and to the car.

Later that night Jessi was lying on the couch fast asleep. All she could see was the back of Rivera's hand going across her face. She could see him pulling on her leg and she could feel it hurting like a bitch. Suddenly she woke up and screamed at the top of her lungs. There she was in her sister's apartment and she was all alone again. So she got up, put her coat on, and decided to go for a long walk.

McGee was sitting by his typewriter typing away another page of his book. He was trying to figure out how to put the beautiful Jessi in his book. Just as he had figured it out, there was a knock at the door. McGee let out an aggravated sigh and headed for the door. When he opened it, there stood Jessi.

"Can I come in? I don't want to be alone tonight." She said with tears in her eyes.

**Review please.**


	4. The Head Fools the Heart

**Author's note: This story is not for the faint of heart. I want to thank my sister she is a really big help. **

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING!

The next day McGee came into work whistling a very happy tune. Tony, who was already sitting down at his desk working, looked up and sat but in his chair curious as to why McGee was so happy. McGee just went to his desk and sat down still whistling his happy song.

Just before Tony could turn his chair to ask McGee why he was happy, Palmer came storming in and slammed his hands on McGee's desk.

"Where is Jessi?" Palmer asked in the angriest voice McGee or Tony had heard out of him.

McGee looked up and looked into Palmer's eyes, which were filled with rage.

McGee just swallowed hard before answering. "She is at my apartment sleeping."

Tony butted in, "What is she doing there?"

"She came over last night and spent the night." McGee said trying to make it sound as innocent as possible.

_Flashback:_

_McGee stepped aside to let Jessi in. _

"_What's going on?" McGee asked as her opened the door. He then realized that Jessi was in her pjs. _

_Jessi went and sat on the couch. "I was asleep and all I could see was Rivera. And when I woke up screaming there was nobody there. I'm sick of waking up alone." She said with her eyes starting to well with tears. _

_All McGee could do is walk over and sit next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. Jessi laid her head on his shoulder and curled her feet up on the couch._

"_I'm sorry to intrude on you. I just don't want to be alone anymore." Jessi said now crying into McGee's shoulder. _

"_There is no need to apologize. You are not intruding." McGee said stroking her hair._

_End of flashback._

"Did you sleep with her?" Palmer asked him. McGee knew exactly what he meant.

"No… we just fell asleep on the couch while watching a movie. Nothing like that happened." McGee said putting Palmer at ease.

"Good because for a minute there, McGee, I thought I was going to have to kick your ass." Palmer said standing straight again and walked back to autopsy.

McGee just sank in his chair. He just escaped an enraged "big brother" and it took the happy right out of him.

Tony walked over to his desk and leaned against it facing McGee. "So if you didn't have sex… Why the whistling?" Tony asked curiously.

"Can't a guy just be happy that the girl he likes spent the night with him?" McGee asked looking up at Tony.

Tony just let out a snort. "Not unless something happened." Tony said with a chuckle.

"It was completely innocent, Tony. Don't make it into something it's not." McGee said scooting his chair to his desk and getting started on his work.

"Something did happen didn't it?" Tony asked with an "I know I'm right" smile on his face.

McGee just pursed out his lips a little and looked at Tony. "We kissed alright! You happy now Tony! You got it out of me." McGee said going straight to his work again.

"How did it happen? Tell me the whole story." Tony went and got his chair and sat down right next to McGee.

McGee turned his head and had an annoyed look on his face. He let out a hard sigh and turned to Tony completely.

"Well when she got there she had said she didn't want to be alone. So we just sat on the couch talking and watching the movie."

"What movie?" Tony interrupted.

"I don't remember! I think it was Monty Python. But that's not the point." McGee said aggravated.

"How is Monty Python a romantic movie?" Tony asked interrupting again.

"It wasn't meant to be a romantic night. I was just trying to get her mind off the nightmare, Tony!" McGee practically screamed. "Anyway, we were watching the movie and talking, she looked up at me smiled and just kissed me." McGee said in a huff and turned back to his computer and went back to work.

Tony just sat there confused. "So she just kissed you? Nothing was said?" Tony asked trying to make sense of it.

"Mhm." McGee said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"That just makes no sense at all." Tony said sliding his chair back to his desk. "You mean to tell me that she just looked at you, smiled, and kissed you?" Tony asked turning to McGee from his desk.

"Yes, Tony. She just looked at me, smiled and kissed me." McGee said looking from his screen to the keyboard.

"Come on, McSneaky. You can tell me." Tony said with a cheesy smile.

"Sorry, but the Elf Lord doesn't kiss and tell." McGee said with an evil smirk.

Tony just rolled his eyes and went back to work. McGee went on doing his job with a huge smile on his face.

_Flashback:_

_McGee and Jessi were sitting on the couch watching Monty Python and the Holy Grail. _

_Jessi looked up at McGee and smiled. There sat the guy who, one wrote her favorite book ever, and two comforted her during her dark time. She thought to herself, he's right over there what are you afraid of? So she sat up to where they were face to face, turned his head and kissed him. _

_McGee froze at first not knowing what to think. But as the kiss got deeper, he got more into it. _

_Soon Jessi just pushed away and laid her head back on his chest and watched the rest of the movie. McGee was confused but didn't care. He had hoped Jessi felt the same way, and that just proved it._

_End of flashback._

Jessi walked into her sister's apartment around noon.

Breena was on the phone and as soon as Jessi walked in she got off. "Where were you?" Breena barked as Jessi shut the front door.

"I went for a walk to clear my head and ended up at McGee's. I fell asleep." Jessi said nonchalantly while walking to the couch.

"Why did you go to McGee's?" Breena said following Jessi.

"Because I didn't want to be alone." Jessi flopped on the couch and turned on the TV.

Breena grabbed the remote out of Jessi's hand and turned it off. "You're not alone though." Breena said aggravated that her sister was trying to ignore her.

Jessi stood up and got face to face with her sister. "Oh I'm not am I?"

"No you're not!"

"Then why is when I scream in the middle of the night from my nightmares no one is there?" Jessi yelled at Breena. "I actually had someone who would comfort me when I screamed at McGee's. He was there when my own sister wasn't."

"Well damn Jessi what do you expect out of me? To be by your side 24/7?" Breena said throwing her hands up.

"Not 24/7 but at least come and try to calm me down. Have you even realized that I haven't been sleeping well?"

"Yes I have. I just thought you wanted to be left alone. I thought you didn't need me." Breena said a little calmer.

"Really Breena? You must be blonder than I think."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Jessi just stared at her with rage. She couldn't believe her sister was not getting that Jessi actually needed her for something.

**Review please.**


	5. You Think You Have Pain

__**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING!

_Flashback:_

_Rivera was dragging Jessi to the room with the bed. Jessi and McGee had already been there three days and everyday Rivera had dragged her to this room by the same leg every time. He picked her up and threw her on the bed, tied her hands and legs with a rope as tight as possible at the ends of the bed. Jessi didn't have the strength to fight Rivera off anymore. Her body was so sore and frail she just couldn't fight._

_Rivera tossed the blankets off her bruised and broken body then started unfastening his pants. He positioned himself between her legs and forced himself into her. Rivera, of course, was not gentle at all. The harder he pushed the more Jessi cringed, and with each cringe, the more Rivera got turned on which in turn made him thrust harder. _

"_Oh, Little Bit, you feel so good." Rivera said._

_Jessi's stomach started to turn and she cringed from the pain. Rivera went faster and faster until he pulled out and came on Jessi's stomach. Jessi turned to and puked. Rivera flopped down next to Jessi and basked in his triumph. As soon as Rivera got his breath he put his pants back on and untied Jessi. He picked her limp body and the blanket she was wrapped in off the bed and took her back to where McGee was and dropped her on the floor. As soon as Rivera was gone, McGee scooted over to Jessi and wrapped her in the blanket and held her in his arms. _

_End of flashback. _

"Breena, do you even know what happened to me?" Jessi screamed at her sister.

Breena put her hands over her ears. "I don't want to hear it, Jessica!"

Jessi pulled Breena's hands from her ears. "I was raped Breena." Jessi said with some anger behind her voice. "You have to face facts sis, I was raped and that can't be taken away or ignored." Jessi let go of her sister's hands and walked to the couch.

"Well I refuse to listen to anymore of this. I'm not going to stand here and say these things to me." Breena said walking out of the room.

Jessi chased her down and turned her around. "What don't you wanna hear, Breena; the part where I was raped or the fact that your perfect world got interrupted by your annoying little sister?"

Breena just released herself from her sister's grip and walked into her room, slamming the door as she went.

"Fine you don't want me here, then I'll just go." Jessi yelled at the closed door. She then began to pack her stuff and called McGee. "Hey McGee…. Can I stay with you until I find a job and a place to live?... Thank you…. Oh and can you come get me from Palmer's?... Well you don't get off work for a while and plus I have too much stuff to just walk to your house with…. Thanks McGee." She hung the phone up and gathered up what she had packed.

As she was walking out she yelled back at her sister. "Have a great life Bree. Sorry I ruined it!" Jessi walked out the door and sat on the curb waiting for McGee.

McGee got there 20 minutes later and helped Jessi put her things in his car. They ran by his apartment and dropped off Jessi's things and then they went back to NCIS headquarters.

McGee and Jessi were getting off the elevator when Palmer stormed up to them.

"Hey Jimmy!" Jessi said with a sarcastic happiness.

"Don't 'Hey Jimmy' me! What are you thinking telling your sister that?" Palmer said with anger.

"Well it's true Palmer. She doesn't want to talk to me, she doesn't want to help me and then when I find someone who does; she wants to chew me out for going to them." Jessi said as everyone that was in the bullpen looked over to see what was happening.

"Guys can we take this to another room." McGee said in a hushed tone.

"Shut up McGee." They both looked at him and said. Then Palmer grabbed Jessi's arm and pulled her towards the conference room.

Once they were there Palmer slammed the door shut and turned to look at Jessi.

"If you think that just because you were kidnapped and raped that gives you permission to be a complete BITCH to your sister and me then I'm sorry Jessi but you're dead wrong!" Palmer yelled at her.

"No I don't think that at all." Jessi yelled back. "The only reason I act this way is because when I actually need my sister she isn't there."

"That's because she doesn't know how to be there for you. You have pushed her away for so long that she doesn't know how to comfort you."

"Well Jim, she pushed me away too. I'm not the only one to blame in all of this." Jessi said slamming into the chair.

"No, but you could be the bigger person and try to mend things with her. She's going crazy not being able to be there for you." Palmer said sitting in a chair next to her.

"Oh poor Breena, her life sucks. She has a great guy, a good job, a wonderful house and she got to choose when her virginity was taken away from her. Yeah, she's really suffering." Jessi said twiddling her thumbs.

Palmer grabbed the arms of Jessi's chair and made her look at him. "Can you think of anyone else besides yourself?"

"Why should I? She's not!" Jessi turned getting away from his grip.

"Oh yeah, you think so huh? Did you know that every time your sister hears you scream she cries because she feels that you wouldn't want her to come and hold you and take away the pain?" Palmer said trying to get in her eyesight.

"No, I didn't know she did that." Jessi said with a defeated tone.

"She loves you Jessi. The day we found out you were kidnapped she went crazy. Ever since then she hasn't known how to act. She's not used to this." Palmer put his hand on Jessi shoulder.

Jessi cocked her head towards him. "And you think I am?"

"No, I don't but your sister watches people come in that have been through what you have been through and they are either killed by their captures, or they commit suicide from the pain."

"I know that Palmer. But you would think she would at least try to make sure that I didn't do that?" Jessi said getting out of the chair and walking to the window.

"Why do you think she was so scared when you weren't on the couch this morning? She was expecting to see you dead somewhere."

Jessi turned around and looked Palmer dead in the eye. "You know if I decide to stay with you guys, things are going to have to be different."

Palmer nodded.

"I need a job, I need you guys to be there for me, and I need to know that I'm safe." Jessi said walking towards him.

"Well the job I can work out because there is an opening here in accounting. The other stuff we will work on. I promise." Palmer stood up and hugged her.

"Palmer I'm just so scared that he'll come back." Jessi said crying into his shoulder. "Every time I close my eyes I see him."

"You know, maybe we should get you to a therapist. You think that might help?" Palmer said grabbing her shoulders and looking her in the eye.

"That and you guys listening, I think would be great!" Jessi said with a weak smile.

Palmer smiled and hugged her one last time before they left the conference room.

When they got back to the bullpen, Tony and McGee were hard at work.

McGee looked up when Jessi stopped in front of his desk.

"I think I'm just going to stay with my sister and Palmer. Sorry I put you through this." Jessi said looking down at her shoes.

"It's no problem. I'm here if you need me." McGee said with a grin.

Jessi looked up and smiled back. She then walked around the desk and kissed McGee then walked to the elevator with Palmer.

**Review please.**


	6. Dr Rachel Cranston

**Be for warned this story is NOT for the faint of heart. Also, pay close attention to things in this story because they come up later in my sequels. I also wanna give a big thank you to my sister because she is SOOOOO awesome for helping with ideas and everything else.**

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING!

A month later:

Jessi and Breena walked into Dr. Rachel Cranston's office and sat on the couch. She had been seeing her for the past month, per recommendation of the NCIS team.

"So how are we feeling today, Jessi?" Dr. Cranston asked her.

"Alright I guess. Nothing's really changed in my life. My sister and I are working on our relationship and my new job as Abby's assistant is still going strong." Jessi stated while twiddling her thumbs.

"And your relationship with Timothy McGee?" Dr. Cranston asked looking up from her notepad.

"That's going good. We're getting along just fine." Jessi said, still looking at her hands.

"What about the intimate part of the relationship is that going well?" Rachel asked as she always did.

"We haven't had sex yet, Doc. I'm waiting till I know he's the right one." Jessi huffed, aggravated. This was the only part of being here she hated, was when Dr. Cranston would ask about she and McGee's intimacy.

"Ok, sounds fair." The doctor said backing down. "Any new dreams?"

Jessi looked Dr. Cranston right in the eye. "Yes, I was lying safely on the couch and somehow Rivera walks in. He points out the window and there, hanging from the tree, is McGee, Palmer, Breena, Tony, and Abby."

"Did you wake up screaming?" Rachel inquired, writing ferociously on her pad.

"Yes. Breena and Palmer both ran in to check on me." Jessi said, looking down at her hands again.

"Although, we have learned the screams by now. If it's small we aren't as fast, but with the scream she gave last night we ran like the house was on fire." Breena added.

Dr. Cranston gave a small smile to Breena. "Well I'm glad. At least you're paying attention."

Breena nodded.

After the session was over, Breena drove Jessi to work.

Jessi got off the elevator and headed for the bullpen first to say hello to McGee and the team. But when she arrived she noticed McGee wasn't at his desk.

Tony looked up and saw her. "He went to help Abby with something pertaining to the case until you got here." Tony remarked, knowing what she was thinking.

Jessi turned to Tony, smiled and said. "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome." Tony said, as he licked his lips slightly.

Jessi gave a crooked little smile then walked towards the elevator to go to the lab.

When she arrived at the lab, Abby and McGee were working on something side by side. They were knocking shoulders and teasing each other as they went.

"Hey guys, I'm here!" Jessi said cheerfully.

McGee turned around, walked up to her and gave her a kiss. "How was your session today, hun?"

"Same as always." Jessi said with a shrug. She then walked to the desk where McGee had been working and looked at the screen. "What are ya'll working on?" She said turning around looking at McGee.

"A Marine was kidnapped and we are looking through his computer to see if we can get any clues of how to find him." Abby said looking through the files as fast as possible.

"That's pretty cool. Is that what ya'll had to do to find me and McGee?" Jessi said sitting in the chair and spinning it back and forth.

"Not exactly. You see we knew who did it, and in knowing that we knew we would find nothing on McGee's computer." Abby said stopping Jessi's spinning.

Jessi stopped spinning in the chair and looked at the screen. "So how can I help?"

McGee walked up behind her and put his arms under her arms and showed her what he was doing.

Abby peered over there then turned towards her computer put her finger in her mouth and made a gagging sound. Jessi turned and looked at her and giggled, then turned to McGee. "I got this now, and if I have any trouble I have Abby here. Thank you for helping me." Jessi said sending him back to the bullpen. He leaned down kissed her goodbye and got on the elevator. Jessi then turned back to her computer and finished doing what McGee was showing her.

"So what did you talk about in therapy today?" Abby said turning to Jessi to get the scoop.

"The same thing I always do." Jessi said turning her chair towards Abby.

"Which is?" Abby said waving her hand trying to get more out of Jessi.

"My dreams, how I'm feeling, and of course my relationship with McGee." Jessi said putting her hand on her cheek.

"She's still asking if you and McGee had sex huh?" Abby said raising one eyebrow.

"You got it." Jessi said tilting her head and turning back to her computer. "She gets on my nerves with that. She acts like we don't have a real relationship."

"Maybe it's not that. Maybe she is making sure you are in a healthy relationship." Abby said as she herself turned to her computer.

"How could I not? He is a great guy, he treats me well, he sees to my needs, and he really likes me. What could be unhealthy about that?"

"You're right. Nothing sounds fishy about that." Abby said sarcastically.

Just then Gibbs walked in with two Caf-Pows. "Whatcha got Abs?" He asked handing the girls their drinks.

Abby went into her rant about her and McGee's findings while Jessi just drank her Caf-Pow. Once Abby was finished Gibbs kissed Abby on the cheek and then came over to Jessi and kissed her on the cheek. "Glad to see you made it." With that he walked out.

Jessi just smiled and continued her work. While they were working Abby turned to Jessi. "So to get back to what we were talking about, you and McGee are doing well, huh?"

Jessi just looked at her screen trying to do everything she could to help the team find this creep. "Uh huh."

"So you don't fight or anything?" Abby said curiously.

"Nope. We are very civil towards one another." Jessi said, ignoring the suspension in Abby's voice.

Abby just nodded and returned to her work.

**Review.**


	7. So Far We Are So Close

**Author's note: I want to thank m wonderful sister. She is so awesome to help me. Just remember this story is not for the faint of heart. Also there are things in this story that will come up later, so pay attention please.:)**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

A few weeks later, Jessi was down in the lab sitting at Abby's desk. She was playing with some of the technology that Abby had on the computer. Jessi was just trying to figure out how it worked. Just then, Tony was walking in and saw her in there. She was wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a yellow spaghetti strapped tank top. She had the straps of her nude bra showing, one was sliding down her arm, and her hot pink thong was just ever so slightly showing over her jeans as she leaned closer to the screen to get a better look at it.

The door opened between the front and back of the lab, which made Jessi almost jump out of her seat on to the floor. She turned to see Tony walking in.

"You scared me half to death." Jessi said putting her hand on her chest.

Tony just gave a small smile. "You doing something illegal?" He teased as he walked towards her to look at the screen.

"No, I'm just checking out the software to see how it works." Jessi stated while she leaned back in the chair to stretch.

Tony was trying not to look at her bust as it obviously was revealed to him, but he couldn't help it. Jessi realized this and grinned her little crooked grin. "Like what you see, Tony?" she said with a chuckle. Tony licked his lips and then gave a goofy grin. Jessi sprang out of her chair and went to put on her lab coat.

Tony just then remembered what he came in there for. "Where's Abby?"

"She's in autopsy picking something up." Jessi walked back towards Tony. "What do you need?"

Tony handed her an evidence bag. "Gibbs needs Abby to get DNA off of this."

"Okay, when she comes back I'll let her know." Jessi said taking the bag and sitting back in the chair.

Tony leaned closer to her. "Nice thong, by the way." He whispered in her ear and then walked out.

Jessi blushed and stood up to pull up her pants.

Tony got back to the bullpen and McGee was just getting off the phone.

"What was that about?" Tony asked walking to his desk.

"I have made plans for a chef to come to my apartment to make Jessi and me dinner tonight." McGee declared with excitement.

Tony raised an eyebrow and turned to McGee. "What's the special occasion?"

"I think I'm going to tell Jessi I love her tonight." McGee had the biggest smile on his face.

"That's a big step McGee. You think you're ready for it?" Tony questioned as he walked over to McGee's desk.

McGee thought about it a minute. "Yeah, I think it's time we take it to the next step. We have been together for a month and a half now. And I do love her Tony."

"Exactly! You guys have only been dating for a month and a half. How do you know you really love her?" Tony practically yelled.

"Well, when I see her, my heart flutters, I don't want anything bad to happen to her…. Wait why do I have to explain this to you?" McGee debated.

"You don't…." Tony thought quickly to save himself. "I just don't want to see you getting hurt, buddy." He said putting a hand on McGee's shoulder.

McGee pushed his hand away. "Yeah right, like you actually care if I get hurt." He scoffed going back to his work.

"I'm saying sometimes saying you love someone too early could kill the relationship." Tony shrugged.

"And what would you know about that? Your last serious relationship wasn't even real!" McGee proclaimed defensively.

Tony just nodded his head with a hurt look on his face and walked over to his desk.

When McGee saw his face, he slumped. "I'm sorry, Tony. You know I didn't mean that."

"Nah, its ok Tim. You're right. I know nothing about serious relationships." Tony just turned to his computer and started on his work.

Later that night, McGee was getting the table all ready. He had candles and roses in the center and champagne chilling in an ice bucket next to the table. Everything was perfect. Just then Jessi knocked on the door. McGee went to open it and escort her in. She was wearing a beautiful satin red halter dress, which she had borrowed from Breena, and black pumps. Her hair was in an up-do with pieces of her hair in curls on the side of her face.

McGee examined her. "Wow, Jessi. You look beautiful." He exclaimed breathlessly.

Jessi smiled and walked in the apartment. "The place looks great, McGee. But you didn't have to go through all this trouble over me."

"It was no trouble at all." McGee said taking her coat and hanging it up. "And plus you're worth it Jessi." McGee took her hand and kissed it. Jessi smiled and took it away. "Let's eat. I'm starved." McGee escorted and pulled out her chair, and then he went and sat across from her.

The food came out and they ate. McGee had picked out a Scottish dish that he thought Jessi would like steak "Auld Reekie". For dessert they had Chocolate Velvet Cream Pie.

After dinner McGee went over to his stereo and played some music that he had planned for the evening. The song "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin played. McGee walked over to Jessi and put his hand out for them to dance. Jessi put her hand in his and they began to dance. Jessi leaned her head on his shoulder as the song played. McGee was about to tell her that he loved her when there was a knock on the door.

McGee broke the dance and walked over to the door. When there stood Abby crying. McGee pulled her into the apartment and turned off the music. He then pulled her over to the couch and they both sat down. "What's wrong, Abs?" he asked worried.

"Gibbs is mad at me because I didn't get my information when he wanted it, my music wasn't working right, I bowled a 97 bowling tonight, and on the way to the alley I ran over a bunny." Abby cried in her hands.

McGee wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his chest.

Abby wiped her face, looked up and noticed the romantic setting in the apartment. Then she noticed Jessi was there. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you guys were having a date." She apologized as she stood up.

Jessi just walked to the coat rack and grabbed her coat. "That's ok. I was just about to leave. It's getting pretty late." Jessi opened the door. "Thanks for the dinner, McGee."

McGee got up and walked over to Jessi. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"I know, McGee. Abby's your friend. Don't worry about it." Jessi kissed him. "I'll see you both tomorrow." Jessi said as she walked out the door.

**Review please I love to hear your feedback!**


	8. Making It Up To You

**Author's note: This story is not for the faint of heart. Pay close attention to things in this chapter, they will come up later.**

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING!

The next day, McGee got off the elevator with a worried look on his face. Tony looked up and saw him.

"Hey McRomeo, how was last night?" Tony teased.

McGee just walked to his desk and sat down with a blank stare. Tony walked over and waved his hand in McGee's face. "McGee? Timothy?" Tony attempted to get his attention until McGee finally snapped out of it.

"Oh.. hey Tony!" McGee said coming out his daze.

"Hey!" Tony laughed. "How was last night?"

"The dinner went well." McGee said avoiding what Tony was really asking.

"So… did you tell her?" Tony curiously asked.

"No…" McGee said with a sigh. "I was about to tell her and then Abby came over."

"Abby did WHAT?" Tony jumped up and turned McGee towards him.

"Abby was depressed and needed someone to talk to. So she came over." McGee tried to make that sound as innocent as possible.

Tony's face turned surprised when it sounded like she had stayed. "And.. so you sent Jessi away?"

"No… she left on her own." McGee said defensively.

"Did she act mad as she left?" Tony asked.

"Not really. She seemed pretty cool about the whole thing actually." McGee said confused.

"So she wasn't mad?" Tony was trying to make sense of this.

"She didn't seem mad. Why do you think she's mad?" McGee was getting really worried. Usually he would call Jessi to tell her goodnight, but last night he forgot.

"Have you talked to her since last night?" Tony was trying to help his friend the best way he could.

"No…. when she left she just said she would see the both of us today."

"I don't know man. You could be in the dog house for this." Tony said walking back to his desk.

"But Abby and I didn't do anything. I mean sure she slept over and I let her have the bed…." McGee tried defending himself, but Tony interrupted him.

"SHE SPENT THE NIGHT IN YOUR BED?" Tony yelled.

"I slept on the couch, Tony." McGee said aggravated that Tony would think he would cheat.

"Well still you don't invite another girl to stay at your house when you have a girlfriend." Tony said as he sat in his chair. "Unless it's your sister or mother, and even that's iffy." Tony started on his work.

McGee turned to his phone and went to dial Jessi's number. Just then she was getting off the elevator. McGee hung up the phone and ran up her.

"Hey babe. How are you this morning?" he asked her nervously.

"I'm fine." Jessi had a curious look on her face. "Why?"

"So you're not mad that Abby spent the night?" McGee sounded confused himself.

"Nah, she was having a bad day. She needed a friend." Jessi kissed McGee and then headed to Abby's lab.

McGee stood there confused for a minute then turned and looked at Tony. "See, I told you she didn't care." McGee then just walked over to his desk relieved.

Tony shook his head confused. Everything he knew about women had being proven wrong with Jessi.

Jessi arrived in the lab moments later. Abby was in the back of the lab working on her computer. Jessi walked through the door. "You feeling better after last night?" Jessi laughed.

Abby turned and saw Jessi standing there. She let out a small laugh herself. "Yeah, just a bad day, ya know?"

"Yeah. Well at least you have McGee to run to so you can escape from your bad days." Jessi said walking to put on her lab coat.

"You have McGee, too. Don't you?" Abby watched her walk back to the desk.

"Yeah I have McGee to comfort me. But it doesn't make it go away. It's still there." Jessi put her hip on the side of the desk.

"You talking about your dreams?" Abby inquired.

Jessi nodded. "No matter what I do the dreams are still there. Dr. Cranston was saying that's normal for someone with PTSD. But I just want them to go away. I'm tired of waking up in a cold sweat and screaming till my head almost falls off." Jessi then punched the desk.

Abby jumped out of her chair and wrapped her in a hug. Jessi hugged her back, but once the adrenaline rush wore off her hand started to pulse with pain.

The girls let out of the hug and Abby looked at Jessi's hand. "Maybe you should go see Duckie and make sure nothing's broken. You punched that desk pretty hard." Abby suggested.

Jessi nodded and walked towards the elevator to see Duckie. When she got there, Palmer and Duckie were working on some paperwork.

The doors opened and both gentlemen turned to see Jessi.

"Why hello dear." Duckie greeted her with a smile.

Jessi walked over to Duckie. "Could you look at this, Dr. Mallard?" She showed him her hand.

"What did you do, Jess?" Palmer asked shocked at the appearance of his soon-to-be sister-in-law's hand.

"I punched Abby's desk." Jessi shrugged.

Duckie examined her hand, made sure the fingers could move, and assessed the bruising. He figured that her fingers were sprained if anything so he wrapped them just trying to keep any further damage from happening.

"Why did you punch Abby's desk?" Palmer asked.

"Because I got mad and needed something to punch." Jessi shrugged again.

Palmer just shook his head and shrugged as well. "You know your sister is going to tell you something about that, right?" Palmer informed her.

"Yeah, I know. But the punching the desk thing is our secret." Jessi whispered to Palmer. "We can just tell her that I swung my hand and hit a door frame." With that Jessi was walking out the room. Palmer laughed nervously; he knew that Breena was going to kill him for letting Jessi get hurt at work. And plus he was a REALLY BAD liar.

At the end of the day, McGee walked down to the lab to see Jessi. Abby and Jessi were standing in the back room of the lab talking and laughing. McGee walked in and walked over to Jessi placing a kiss on her cheek.

"What are you girl's laughing about?" McGee asked curiously.

"Oh nothing. Abby was just telling me a story about one of her exes." Jessi struggled to say in between laughs.

McGee let out a chuckle. "Oh, well Jessi how about I make up for last night right now and we go get a coffee or something?" McGee squeezed Jessi a little closer to him.

Jessi slithered out of his grip. "Nah, that's ok. No need to make it up to me. I'm not angry." Jessi then kissed McGee on the cheek, went to put her lab coat on the coat rank, then she grabbed up her stuff and left.

"You know McGee, I'm up for a coffee or something." Abby suggested innocently.

"Sure. Let's do it!" McGee accepted. Abby grabbed her things and they headed out of the lab themselves.

Tony had just gone to accounting and was returning. He was looking at his pay check so he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Jessi was walking through the bullpen to get to the elevator, she turned the corner just about the time Tony was aiming for his desk. He looked up, and in one second, he and Jessi collided. Papers flew everywhere.

Jessi had ended up on the floor from the collision. Tony's eyes widened and he ran over to help Jessi up.

"Sorry about that." He apologized grabbing her hand. "When it comes to my paycheck, I don't think of anything else."

Jessi stood up and straightened her clothes. "No problem. No damage was done." Jessi giggled.

They both started grabbing the papers off the floor. When they stood up Tony looked at her and said. "I want to make this up to you."

"There's no need to, Tony. I'm fine." Jessi said with her little crooked smile.

"Let me at least buy you a coffee or something." Tony insisted.

Jessi looked into his eyes. She gave him a little crooked smile. "Fine. But let's make it dinner. I'm kind of hungry." She said with a giggle.

Tony nodded and held out his arm for her to take. She put her arm through his and they got on the elevator. Tony escorted her to his car. Like a true gentleman, he opened the passenger door for her then he walked around and got into the driver side.

"I know this great Italian place just up the road." Tony mentioned starting the car.

"Sounds great." Jessi smiled her little crooked smile again. Tony looked at her and licked his lips just slightly.

Soon they were at the restaurant. Tony parked the car and walked around to open Jessi's door. Then he extended his hand to help her out. Just then he realized her hand all bandaged up.

"What happened to your hand?" Tony asked not letting go of it.

"Abby's desk and I got into a fight." Jessi laughed.

Tony just chuckled then he let go of her hand and put his hand on the small of her back. They walked into the restaurant and sat down at their table. Throughout dinner, Jessi and Tony talked about anything and everything. And not once while they were at dinner did she think of Rivera, or any of her dreams. Jessi felt at peace with Tony. She felt like she was safe.

Three hours later:

Tony looked down at his watch.

"Oh my, we have been here three hours!" Tony exclaimed.

"Really? It doesn't feel like it's been that long." Jessi laughed. "Well I guess I better get home. McGee will probably be calling me soon to tell me goodnight."

Tony went to the counter and paid the check. He then went back to the table and helped Jessi out of her chair. They walked to the car and he opened her door as before. Tony walked around got in the driver's side, started the car, and drove towards Palmer and Breena's.

When they arrived, Tony got out, opened her door and helped her out. Jessi got out and started to walk towards the door. She then turned around as Tony was getting in the car to leave.

"Thanks for dinner. I had a great time." Jessi shouted. She gave him that crooked smile once more.

Tony licked his lips, and then smiled in return. "It was my pleasure." Then he got in his car and drove away.

Jessi headed in the door. Breena and Palmer were already asleep. So she went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. Just like clockwork, McGee called and told her goodnight. After they hung up, she cuddled up on the couch and drifted off to sleep.

Jessi started having another nightmare and she woke up screaming. Palmer and Breena came running in the living room. "Are you ok?" Breena asked as she sat next to her sister and put her arm around Jessi.

"Yeah, just a dream." Jessi said shaking the vision out of her mind. "I think I'm going to go for a walk." She then got up, put on her coat, and walked out the door.

While she was walking she pulled out her cell and dialed a number. The person on the other line picked up and sounded groggy with sleep. "Hey…. Sorry for waking you….. But can I ask you a favor?... Would you come get me?... I'm on the corner of the street from Palmer's and Breena's….. I just don't want to sleep on that couch right now…. Thank you so much!... Ok I'll be waiting….." Jessi hung up the phone and sat on the curb. Soon a car pulled up and out stepped…. Tony.

**Review.**


	9. Doing Something Right

**Author's note: This story is not for the faint of heart. Thank you to my sister for letting me bounce ideas off of her. **

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING!

Tony got of the elevator with the visions of last night still in his head.

_Flashback:_

_Tony and Jessi had walked up the stairs to get to his apartment. _

"_Gosh, it's a long way up." Jessi huffed trying to catch her breath._

_Tony laughed and unlocked his door. He opened the door and extended his arm out to let Jessi in first, and then he entered in after. _

_Jessi looked around the apartment. It was big but homey. It had expensive furniture and electronics. He had pictures of his family and friends on the walls. Jessi went and looked at one in particular. It was a picture of a very beautiful woman. Her face looked just like Tony's, except it was more feminine. Tony walked up behind her and saw the picture she was examining. _

"_That's my mother." Tony confirmed picking up the picture. "She died when I was 10." _

_Jessi looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "I'm so sorry. What she die of? If I may ask?" _

"_Alcoholism." Tony said looking at the picture, tears almost escaping his eyes. _

_Tony put the picture back and breathed in deep. "So my bedroom is that way." Tony pointed down the tiny hall. "There is a bathroom in there and it's got extra towels and such. I'll sleep on the couch in here." Tony was getting his make shift bed ready._

"_Hey Tony," Jessi grabbed his arm. "Can we just sit and watch a movie right now? I don't think I could go to sleep at this moment." _

_Tony nodded and went to his collection of movies. "What do you want to watch?" He asked looking through the choices._

_Jessi walked over to check them out herself. "What do you have?" _

"_Well it depends what you're in the mood for." Tony swept his hand to show her the movies. "I have classics like The Godfather…"_

"_I've never seen The Godfather." Jessi exclaimed. _

"_You've never seen The Godfather?" Tony asked surprised._

_Jessi just shook her head. "I've heard it quoted but I have never actually seen it." _

"_Well then Godfather it is." Tony said pulling it out and putting it in the DVD player._

_Tony and Jessi sat on the couch as the movie started. Throughout the movie Tony would do impression and quotes, just to make Jessi laugh. _

_Jessi was lying with her head on the arm of the couch and her feet in Tony's lap. In the middle of the movie Tony looked over and Jessi was sound asleep. He covered her with the blanket that he had put on the couch for him and carefully picked her legs up off his lap then laid them on the couch. He went over and stopped the movie and went to go to his bedroom. Before he could reach the door, Jessi started yelling in her sleep. "Stop…. No…. Don't….. Somebody Help Me!" _

_Tony ran back to wake her up. _

_Jessi eyes flung open and she then saw where she was. She flung herself into Tony's arms and cried into his chest. "Make them go away, Tony. I'm tired of seeing his face." _

_All Tony could do is sit there and hold her. He started stroking her hair and soon she was asleep again. So instead of laying her back on the couch, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room. He gently laid her on the bed. As he was turning to walk back to the couch, a hand reached out and grabbed him. _

"_No, please stay, I don't want to be alone." Jessi eyes were open and she was looking at him._

_Tony smiled and walked to the other side of the bed. He lay down beside her and she positioned herself on his chest. They laid there for a few minutes and then sleep hit them both. _

_End of flashback._

Tony walked into the bullpen and sat at his desk. He had a huge smile on his face remembering seeing Jessi sleeping so peacefully when they woke up this morning.

Just then McGee walked into the bullpen off the elevator. "What are you smiling about?" he asked suspiciously.

Tony was working on his computer and didn't notice who had asked him the question. "I spent the night with a very awesome girl." Tony said while he typed.

"Oh yeah, and who was that?" McGee inquired.

"Jes…." Tony looked up to see McGee standing there. "Just a girl I met in the club last night." Tony covered.

McGee began to walk towards his desk. "So she was good company, huh?" McGee laughed.

"You could say that." Tony joked nervously. "She couldn't bear for me to leave her."

McGee raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Well, at least your dry spell is over." McGee joked.

Tony turned back towards his computer. "Yeah." He laughed out tensely.

Meanwhile at Dr. Cranston's office, Jessi sat in there alone. She had requested this because she had things she wanted to talk about that she didn't want her sister to hear.

"So Jessi, did we sleep well last night?" Rachel asked her to begin the session.

"Amazingly so actually." Jessi sounded worried.

"Then why the infliction in your voice?"

"Because of whom I spent the night with…" Jessi said hanging her head.

"And that was?" Dr. Cranston looked up from her notepad.

"Tony DiNozzo…" Jessi whispered loudly.

Rachel had a surprised look on her face. "I see. Why did you spend the night with Tony?" she asked writing again.

"Because we had dinner earlier in the evening and he had made me feel safe then, so when I had another dream, he was the first one I thought of." Jessi said in one breath.

Dr. Cranston nodded her head and wrote on her pad some more.

"Are you still in a relationship with McGee?" Rachel looked up to see Jessi's face.

Jessi just nodded with a sorrowful look on her face. She then dug her head into her hands and cried.

"I feel really bad about this but McGee doesn't make me feel as safe as Tony does." Jessi looked up at the doctor. "Last night was the first time I slept through the night and didn't have one bad dream."

"So Tony makes your dreams go away?"

"Yeah, I guess he does." Jessi smiled. She thought of how the whole night nothing was said about therapy, Rivera, or anything connected with it. She also thought about how Tony made her laugh doing his Godfather impressions, until she fell asleep. He made her feel comfortable and safe.

Dr. Cranston wrote a few more lines in her notepad and then closed it. "I think we're done for the day." She said standing up.

"But it hasn't been a full hour yet." Jessi exclaimed looking at her watch.

"There's nothing more I need to hear." Dr. Cranston said extended her arm to help Jessi up.

Jessi stood up confused and walked out of the office. She then walked to the car where Breena was waiting to bring her to work. On the way there, she thought more about the night before and how much she really enjoyed it. Then a thought crossed her mind. _Oh my gosh…. What about McGee? He cares for me. He tries to calm me, but I just feel safer with Tony….. Wait I'm dating McGee I can't be having these feelings for Tony. I've got to do something. _

Just then they had pulled up to the NCIS headquarters. Jessi got out of the car and walked in. When she got off the elevator she walked straight to McGee's desk.

"Can I stay at your apartment tonight?" Jessi blurted.

McGee looked up to see a determined Jessi standing there. "Yeah, sure." McGee was confused, but he wasn't going to complain.

"Good." Jessi leaned in closer. "Because I figured out how you can make it up to me for the other night." Jessi whispered sensually.

McGee cleared his throat as Jessi walked to the elevator. McGee then turned and looked at Tony, who was trying to look like he wasn't listening. McGee then turned back to his computer and tried to focus on his work.

That night McGee was pacing the floors of his apartment. It was 8:59 and Jessi told him she would be there at 9 o'clock. He wasn't sure what was going to happen tonight, but the way Jessi sounded earlier he knew it was going to be big. He ran to his room again just to make sure he had some condoms, just in case the night turned that way. Just as he was opening the drawer to check, there was a knock on the door. McGee slammed the drawer shut and ran to the door. He stopped in front of it and calmed himself before opening it. He took a deep breath and turned the knob.

On the other side stood Jessi in a hot pink trench coat. McGee stepped aside so Jessi could walk in, then he shut the door. Jessi closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she turned around and took off her trench coat. She let it drop to the floor. McGee's eyes widened. There Jessi stood in a black and red lacey teddy. A smile slowly formed on his face seeing this beautiful sight.

"Well aren't you going to kiss me or something?" Jessi smirked.

**Review.**


	10. I'd Settle For a Slow Down

**Author's note: This story not for the faint of heart. Also I want to give a big thank you to my big sister without whom this story would probably sound much stupider. Thank you sissy. **

**Disclaimer**: I own NOTHING!

The next morning, McGee was at his desk trying to keep his mind on his work. But all he could think about was Jessi running out last night. _Did I say something wrong? Did I do something wrong? _ Questions just flooded his mind. He tried calling her last night to talk to her but she wouldn't answer. He didn't know what to do.

Just then the elevator doors began to open. McGee looked up and sure enough there came Jessi. She was walking with her head hung low. McGee stood up and walked over to her. He grabbed her by the shoulders. "What's wrong, Jess?" McGee asked her hoping she would give him an answer this time.

Jessi wouldn't look up. "McGee, I just think it's best if we remain friends." Jessi said looking at her shoes.

"What do you mean remain friends? How can we be just friends after last night?" McGee practically yelled.

Jessi started to tear up a little bit but she took a deep breath and sucked it back. She looked up at McGee, looked him straight in the eye and said, "I don't love you McGee. I can't be with you anymore." Jessi then walked past him to the elevator.

When the elevator doors closed, Jessi slumped to the floor and buried her head in her knees. She let the flood gates open from her eyes.

The elevator doors opened to reveal Abby and Palmer standing there. Jessi looked up from her knees and saw Abby and Palmer standing there looking at her. She stood up, straightened her clothes, and wiped her face. Then she walked off the elevator passed them and went into the lab.

Abby and Palmer followed her into the lab. Abby came behind her and gave her a big hug.

"What happened, Jessi?" Abby inquired.

Jessi just turned around and buried her head on Abby's shoulder. The flood gates opened again and she mumbled something.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Abby said grabbing Jessi's shoulders and looking at her face.

"McGee and I broke up." Jessi sobbed.

Palmer's face started turning red and he stormed out of the room, got on the elevator and went to see McGee.

When he got there, Tony and Ziva were sitting at their desks working as well. Palmer turned to McGee's desk, slammed his hands down, and got right in McGee's face.

"What did you do to Jessi?" Palmer spit.

McGee sat back and threw his hands up. "I don't know. Maybe you should ask her. She's the one who broke up with me." McGee said defending himself.

Palmer stood up straight. "Wait… she broke up with you?" Palmer was confused. "Then why is she crying downstairs in Abby's lab?" Palmer questioned.

McGee swallowed hard. He didn't like hearing that Jessi was crying. "I don't know. Because when she told me that she didn't love me and that it was over, she wasn't shedding a tear." McGee said pursing his lips.

Palmer looked at McGee and noticed that he was just as hurt. "McGee, I'm sorry. I guess I just assumed that…"

McGee interrupted Palmer with a wave of his hand. "Don't worry about it Palmer. She's your sister-in-law. It's cool." McGee sat back up and started working again.

Tony looked over at his friend in agony. He believed McGee really loved Jessi. Tony couldn't help but feel guilty that she had dumped him two days after she had slept at Tony's apartment. Then Tony thought. "Wait…." He turned to McGee. "Didn't she spend the night last night?" Tony's curiosity overwhelming in his voice.

McGee shook his head as he cut his eyes at Tony.

Tony got up and walked over to McGee's desk. "I'm sorry, Tim. What happened?"

_Flashback:_

_McGee walked towards her, put his hand on the back of her head and pressed his lips against her. His tongue flicked the seam of her lips and her mouth opened with a whimper. McGee groaned when her tongue started wrestling his. He didn't know what became of him. He was acting like a wild animal, he was acting like…. Tony. She wasn't pushing away so he continued. Soon his hands began to have a mind of their own, sliding from her head to her shoulders to her back until they finally reached her waist. Once his hands were there, McGee pulled Jessi closer to him. _

_Jessi moaned at the force of McGee pulling her closer. She could feel his hardness against her leg, so she let her hands glide down his chest to his stomach and then slid her hands under his shirt. She started pulling up and he took the hint and broke the kiss only to remove his shirt. He tossed it behind him on the floor. McGee then processed to cup his hands on her slightly relieved cheeks. That's when he realized she was wearing a thong. McGee smiled against her lips and lifted her. Jessi took his hint and jumped up to wrap her legs and arms around McGee body. _

_McGee began to walk to the bedroom. Jessi slid her mouth across his cheek to his ear. She let her tongue run the outer edge until she got to the lope. There she nipped at with her teeth. Jessi knew she was doing something right when McGee moaned loudly in her ear. She smiled and then kissed down his neck down to his shoulder she then lifted her head and kissed his lips again. _

_They knew they hit the bed when McGee's knees ran into it, since neither one could see where they were going. He then lightly tossed her on the bed and climbed on top of her. McGee gave her a sweet and simple kiss on the lips. "I love you so much Jessi." He whispered against her neck. _

_McGee began to make a trail down her neck, nipping and licking his way to her collar bone. Jessi opened her eyes and finally realized she couldn't do this to McGee. She didn't feel the same._

_Jessi then put her hands between her body and McGee's and pushed him off of her. She stood up and walked out of the room. McGee followed her and grabbed her arm to turn her around. She had tears running down her cheek. He pulled her in closer. "Jessi what's wrong?" he asked concerned. He wondered if he had done something or if he had hurt her in some way._

_Jessi just shook her head and pulled away from him. "I can't do this. I'm sorry." She whispered. _

_McGee freed her arms and she grabbed her coat and put it on as she walked out the door._

_McGee stood there looking at the closed door rubbing the back of his head. __**This was her idea**__. He thought._

_End of flashback._

Tony looked at his friend with sympatric eyes. "I'm sorry man." Tony put a comforting hand on McGee's shoulder.

Just then McGee's phone rang. "McGee…. Yeah… Ok…. I'll be there in a sec…." McGee was sounding hopeful as he hung up the phone and rushed to the elevator.

McGee got down to Abby's lab and looked around for Jessi.

She was nowhere to be found. "What did you need Abs?" McGee asked still looking for Jessi.

"I need help with looking through this computer. There are too many files to go through on my own." Abby said never taking her eye off the computer screen.

"Isn't that why you hired Jessi?" McGee's confusion on his face.

"Yeah, but she's helping Palmer and Duckie right now." Abby announced.

McGee slumped down and reluctantly went to the desk to help Abby.

Throughout the rest of the week, Jessi and McGee's paths would cross. McGee would give a small smile and Jessi would smile back, but that was the only interaction they had.

Tony couldn't sit and watch this anymore. Tony grabbed McGee's arm and dragged him to the elevator. They rode it down till they reached Abby's lab. Tony then dragged McGee into Abby's lab where Abby and Jessi were in the back just talking.

Tony walked through the doors and placed McGee beside him.

"I have a plan to cheer everyone up!" Tony proclaimed. "We all have vacation coming up so why not use it to our benefits?" Tony was just revving up. "Let's go to Vegas! Who's with me?" Tony brought McGee's hand up.

McGee jerked his hand right out and crossed his arms over his chest.

Abby jumped up and yelled, "I am!"

"Ok, I've got one. How about you two?" Tony looked between Jessi and McGee.

Jessi looked up at Tony's pleading face. He had his lip out, fluttering his eye lashes. Jessi couldn't resist such a face. "Alright I'm in." Jessi said rolling her eyes.

Abby jumped up and down and hugged her. "Now all we have to do is get McGee on board."Abby turned towards McGee and walked closer. She gave him the biggest puppy dog face she could. McGee stared at her through angry slits for a minute then finally gave in. Abby jumped up and wrapped him in a hug.

"Alright! We're going to Vegas baby!" Tony wrapped McGee and Jessi in his arms and held them close to his body. Abby wrapped her arms around the both of them as well and they just had a big group hug.

**Review. This is the last chapter but stay tuned for sequels!**


End file.
